


understory

by Lily_Hartten



Series: understory [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), understory
Genre: Lost - Freeform, trusting a stranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Hartten/pseuds/Lily_Hartten
Summary: to start with this is the start of something much bigger then you or me, but you had herd that before so lets start with welcome to underground and to our understory
Series: understory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547089
Comments: 9





	understory

I was in my room sulking from yet another argument with my parents that ultimately got my phone taken away for a month. I ended up running to my room after yelling behind me " I hate you all, i wish Chara would just let me live with her that way I will never have to see you again" Chara is my older sister by like eight years placing her at around twenty. She lucky she already was able to move out and has her own house but she will not let me live with her no matter how hard i beg, always saying something like mom and dad will get said or that her boyfriend will not like that, but I asked him he said that he "doesn't mind because I'm like the little sister that he never had". I slam my face into my pillow and scream to vent some of my pint up anger and a part of me hoped that my parents will hair that way they will know who difficult they are making my life.

After a little bit I got bored and decided to call it a night not like i had my phone to play on. I was still angry so to let them know I stomped across my room to light switch and after turning it off i stomped all the way back hoping that i got the point across. I looked out my window by my bed out at Mt.Ebott mesmerized by it's silhouette against the stares no matter how many times I see it, it will always take my breath away exactly on a new moon like these.

I don't know who long i was standing there but I was brought out of my trance by a pair of headlights heading down our long drive way from the corner of my eye. I looked at my watch to check the time it was ten minutes to midnight "i't a little late for guest" I say to myself, mom and dad are probably already went to bed for the night, I look out the window again as the lights of the car turns off and i wonder briefly what are they here for. I hear a knock at the door and I freeze listening as hard as I could to the noses downstairs then I heard another knock, i waited, nothing then from they're bedroom i hear "one minute"it was my dads voice followed by the creaking of the floor as two pears of feet made there way to the door then a loud creek as the old door was opened I strained my ears as hard as I could but was unable to make out the conversation.

I was about to give up when suddenly my dad's voice yield "No, I will not let you in" then a deep gruff voice said "then we have no more uses for you"followed by a loud bang of a gunshot and a high pitch scream of my mothers but as sudden as it had started it stopped followed by the loud nose of the floor as somebody made they're way to the stairs. "Frisk you need to run, run as fast as you can and don't look back" it was my mother i was about to yell something like "hell no!" or "what about you and dad?" when i heard the song of yet another gunshot it was undoubtedly now as a cold feeling settled in my gut. I needed to get out, I needed to find Chara and tell her what happened and if mom and dad are still alive they would know what i would do, but if I was going to live thou tonight I needed to get out of here!

I ran to my door and froze. I doubt that I'm faster than a bullet so i went with plan B i locked it that should buy me some time. I looked around my room they're had to be a way out i can just sit here until they get me. Then I saw my old backpack that I packed for a runaway plan last week when my mother and I argued if i remember i put some fire starters, a pocket knife, a flashlight, some stuff for PB&J's and some bottled water and a good book about the night sky and how to navigate with it and the best thing is that I never unpacked it! I just picked it up when they're was a bang on my door followed by someone saying "hey these ones locked what do we do" I throw the bag on my shoulder and looked around they're had to be a way out, there just had to be as if someone yelled it in my ear the window shot out at me.

If i could land in the bushes… I started to climb out into the cold night air and onto the roof of the porch, then after getting myself out with much difficulty turned around so I can pull my back pack after me but it got stuck on the edges of the window frame so i leaned back and gave it a big tug and to my surprise it came undone but the suddenness of it made me lose my balance and full off the roof landing ungracefully in the bushes with my backpack landing on top of me, stunned I laid there trying to understand how I got in this predicament and to recover cause my whole body hurt from the fall and I was pretty sure i was going to be sore for a few weeks and my butt will never be the same, when i heard form above me, most likely from my room, a loud bang of the door giving way.

"well?" I hear someone ask it was the man who yelled at my dad "no one" another man answered tho he sounded more like a boy than a man "the kid must be at a friends and the old bat forgot" it was the voice of the first man but it seemed to be getting further away.

I sat there for awhile afraid that if i moved then they will see me and kill me too, I had to get away, I had to tell Chara what happened here tonight.i listened hard hoping to hear a sign of where they were, it was a long run to the edge to the forest, I jumped as what sounded of glass shattering came from the kitchen followed by a cuss word that I do not care to repeat, but it gave me a little hope the kitchen was on the other side of the house. I can make it, beside these is my best chance if i stay here the they will definitely see me on the way out.

I shouldered my bag preparing myself for the long run ahead, then I ran I don't think I ever run that fast i don't think i will ever again but before I made it to the edge of the forest, the two men walked out of the house and spotted me, i could tell because i heard "get them" get shouted from behind me I could not tell who it was and frankly i did not care they know about me they had seen me and now there coming for me i had to run faster and soon I was taken in by the forest and into the peach blackness without even the moon to guide me. It was useless trying to see it was too dark so I did the only thing I could think of, i close my eyes trying to use my memory and my other senses to find my way, they're was a really good chance that i know the woods better than anyone, well maybe except my sis but that only because she is older.

I ran on as i started to feel the small incline change to one much more steep making it harder to run, but I pushed harder i had to get as far as I can from these guys my life literally depended on it!

After what must have been hours the sky started to light up but it was a dark gray by this time I had to slow down my body hart and lungs felt like they were about to explode. I hopped into some bushes at the side of the animal path that I was on, and froze listening for any sounds from the two men that chased me.

It was then that I saw my warm breath creating fog in front of me making me realize how cold that I was now that i stopped running i must be pretty far up the mountain. I looked at the clouds again part of me wonders if it was going to rain or if it was going to snow, the thought made me smile a little, then I remembered a warning that my mom gave my sister and i , a long time ago when we were little about how mountain storms are really bad and if we see signs that it going to happen then we showed head home, I looked at my surrounding trying to remember the signs of a storm but I could only remember two that were the two most obvious look for clouds if the sky is blanked with then or if you see one that looks like a tornado that went into the sky then it was a good chance for a storm then there was the other sign that was to look at the leaves on the tree if they're upside down then they're getting ready for rain i looked up at the tree branch above my head and the leaves were looking back at me almost as if they two wandered what i was going to do "grate so even if those men don't find me i'm done for unless i find a stable salter" i had seen enough animal planet to know that the higher up on a mountain the higher chance of a landslide or a fallen tree.

I looked around to see if i can get lucky and did a double take when I thought I saw a shadow in between two trees i looked around again to see if the two men were there but there was no own there slowly i stood up and started to two were i thought i seen the shadow and for a moment it was like I was six again and before I could think of a reason for it i seen the cave it was smaller than i remembered but it was definitely the same one that I hid in once when I was younger and I got separated from Chara and I twisted my leg I remembered that after my leg healed we looked for the cave planing to make it into a fort but we code not find it and after awhile we forgot about it funny how things just seem to find you when you need them.

Shortly after I got my stuff in the cave it started to rain I sat a few feet from the entrance back to the wall, looking outside wondering how long will it rain but even as that thought crossed my mind the wind let out a strong gust of wind and the rain only seem to come down harder. Several times i thought i saw something move out there and I hoped they were just some animal and not the two men but after what must have been the tenth time I decided that it would be better if I moved deeper in the cave besides it was getting colder by the hour and i remember hearing that worms go deep in the ground to avoid freezing and I liked the sound of that.

I picked up my bag and started to dig in it to find my flashlight that I had forgotten earlier when i was running and found something I had been looking for,for a long time it was my camera with a brand new pack of batteries, but that was not the best part, the best part was they're was also an old photo album that was filled with pictures that my sister and I took, I longed to look at them to remind myself that there was something before these… pain, but now was not the time now was the time to survive i put the things back in my bag as I remembered that the flashlight was in the front pocket pulling it out it turned on with no problem "see you're going to be alright" i had to say it out loud mom always said that by doing so made it true "Mom… you just had to be OK i have so much to tell you so many things i have to say sorry for like all those times i called you mean names just to hurt you because you said no or all the times i made you worry for me or how-"

Just as i was about to say more the ground below me vanished and i started to full. I had accidentally let go of my flashlight it i tried to catch it in mid air with no luck the wind rushed past me and the air was ripped from my lungs and my vision started to dim i had a single thought cross my mind before losing consciousness that was to say the thought was "so these is how i die, what i big punishment for not looking where you're going ha"then it all went black.

I hurt, why must death be painful does that mean that i lived or… i opened my eyes to see a blear of green and yellow i took a deep breath thru my nose and almost choked on the strong smell of flowers setting up i looked around to see that I was on a bed of bright yellow flowers own that was separated from the rest drew my attention even if it was facing away from me"were am i?" I asked out loud, there was no one around and the silence was getting scary, then the flower that was apart from the rest turned all of a sudden towards me.

"so you are alive" it exclaimed in a voice that sounded like a boys... the flower had a face, my voice whimpered "ok, i'm...i'm i-imagining things n-now… n-nothing to w-worry a-about" i was not convincing the flower shook his head… flower? I don't know "a common thought but no and before you ask you're not dreaming ether",

I bit my lip "i was not going to ask that" in truth I was but he did not need to know that,

"so if i'm not going crazy and if I'm not dreaming then what am I doing here talking to a flower?!" I asked the strange flower he seemed to know a lot "well you're alive, at this point I can't tell you more than that but i most say that's more than most" he nodded his head at the corner of the dome like cavern that I couldn't see the top of and i felt my blood drain as I saw what looked like a miniature graveyard, all well looked after most didn't have names only the word "sorry" written on it. fear came off me in waves as my head race back to the flower part of me wanted to ask if he killed them but the moment I saw his eyes i stopped there was no way it was him i killer wood not look so sadly at the graves of his victims so instead i asked a batter question "sorry but who are you?"

he looked up at me and took a deep breath then smiled "I was wondering when you'll ask that i'm flowey, flowey the flower and I would really like to know your name if you'll tell me" I was caught off guard by that so it took me a moment to answer "I'm frisk"I posed as I reached out my hand "and i think i could yous a friend down here that is if you're willing" there was an awkward moment that it looked like he might decline my offer and I was about to pull back when I looked in his eyes and seen tears "I'm sorry i didn't mean" i stopped as he grabbed my hand with what looked like a vine "don't be sorry it just it that you reminded me of a friend I had a long time ago" I considered that "oh, ok"

i looked around the room again but this time seeing things that I did not notice be for like the little footing fires that drifted around the room lighting it or how some of the walls had pictures drawn on them i looked back at the graveyard i did not see it before but there was a grave that looked older than the others but it was the best taken care of i was surprised i did not see before even it was i bit away from the others it was noticeably bigger than the rest if i squint i could just make out a name,

"Kris" i read out loud and i hear a gasp from the next to me and i looked at flowey "were they your friend?"I asked him and he looked at the ground "ya but she passed away from a bad injury a long time ago" it was clear that he did not want to say more so i did not press for more details so we just sat there looking at the graves when I heard heavy foot steps from the only passage why.

I whimpered but then flowey said "don't worry that just … Toriel" he posted i did not like that but i did not have time to complaint as tall gout monster enter the room and if that was not scary she was also only walked on two lags!? "Dear me child are you alright that was a long full you must have had" she rushed across the room to me "do you think you can stand we can go to my house is not too far we can get you something to eat and bandage you up there" then she seemed to see flowey,

"oh, hello there flowey will you like to come with us this time?" he hesitates but then he said "sere" i looked at him and he nodded "ok" i said to Toriel she did not seem mean so ya… that's good she reached down hair hand to help me up and I grabbed it thankfully "my name is Toriel, what is your name child" i looked at her the giant gout monster twice the size of me, then said "Frisk, my name is Frisk" then like any other girl who had my kind of day fainted in the protective arms if the gout monster.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan made thing i did but tho it will probably be odd sine i have not played the game yet thou i plan to but by what i learned by what other fans made i thank that my own AU of undertale (understory) will be vary close to the original undertale but the will be big changes anther thing i feel i must add is the i have vary bad spelling so if you see that i miss spell something pleas let me know and forgive me i already have plans for a side story. but if you all have a ideal let me now i love to get the idea that others get into my weighting and tell me there input because i only can see what i see and go by what only my imagination will let me and sometime it needs a spark to light the fire of a new ideal but that enough of me talking now to the story, thanks for reading and hope you like!


End file.
